Love Me Instead
by Kotofluff
Summary: You is in love with Chika, but Chika enters a relationship with Riko. Heartbroken, You quickly spirals into depression. Yohane finds out and takes the chance to spend time with You in an attempt to win her over.
1. Chika Loves Riko!

**You's P.O.V.**

"Riko, I love you! Please be my girlfriend!"

 _Thump._

The pair of girls quickly spun around and faced the slightly ajar classroom door. Sighing and placing a hand over her heart, Chika turned back to face Riko. A few seconds later, the burgundy-haired girl returned her focus to her fellow second year.

"C-Chika, I… I love you too!" Riko wrapped her arms around her new girlfriend, burying her head into her chest in an attempt to hide her flushed face. The couple continued to embrace each other, ignoring the sound of footsteps fading in the distance.

…

 _Stupid You!_

You dashed through Uranohoshi's hallways, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't bear to see her friends anymore. Chika confessing to Riko kept replaying in You's mind as if she were watching a movie and rewinding to see it over and over again. Except she didn't want to keep seeing it. The second year didn't want her crush to be going out with another girl.

 _Stupid You! Stupid You! Stupid You!_

As she exited the high school, the brunette came to a sudden halt. She covered her eyes, trying to prevent more tears from spilling out as she noticed where she was about to run to. She couldn't go to Chika's family inn. Although she wanted to be with the energetic leader of Aqours, she couldn't. Her heart ached at the realization she could no longer hang out with Chika.

"S-Stupid You…" she whispered, her voice cracking. She began to trudge home with her shoulders slumped over.

"Y-You!" a voice wheezed loudly. Recognizing the voice, You quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and forced a grin. She spun on one of her heels and leaned over to do her signature salute.

"Hi, Yoshiko! Yousoro~!" You was given dead silence and an annoyed glare by the first year as a response. Swallowing, the older girl continued to fake her smile. "Y-Yoshiko, do you need me?"

"It's Yohane, not Yoshiko! Also, you can drop the act!" Yohane snapped irritably, crossing her arms. You flinched, somewhat intimidated by Yohane's abrupt fierceness. She was use to Yohane claiming her name wasn't Yoshiko, but today, the blue-haired student seemed really upset.

"Ahaha… what act?"

"I know that you are feeling hurt right now! You l-love Chika, right?" Yohane inquired, adopting a softer tone. You's weak smile instantly vanished and water welled at the corners of her eyes. Unable to speak, she simply nodded. "…I knew it. You, please come with me to my apartment." Another nod later, You found herself following Yohane to her apartment in quietness.

…

You stared at her lap, gently biting down on her lip. She was sitting on a couch in Yohane's living room, trembling as she was unable to calm herself. Yohane sat next to her, feeling powerless unbeknownst to the second year idol.

 _Stop thinking about Chika and Riko! Just move on already!_ Tears threatened to fall from her eyes again, despite You's struggle to not cry. She clutched her arms as tight as she could as a feeble effort to stop shaking. As a tear managed to escape and slide down her cheek, a sudden whoosh coming from her side startled her. She looked up to see Yohane staring intensely at her.

"You!" she shouted, placing her hands firmly on the brunette's shoulders.

"Y-Yes?!" You squeaked nervously, her eyes wide open. She let go of her own arms, the warmth of Yohane's hands stopping her quivering.

"I-I want y-you to become m-my demon!"

"…"

"…"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

* * *

Author's Note:

Hello, this is my first time posting here! I'm really sorry about starting this fanfic with such a short chapter! I have so much I wanted to write in, but I felt like starting off small. I tend to write longer chapters, so you can definitely expect longer chapters in the future. Thank you for reading! :)


	2. Shall we Descend into Darkness Together?

**Yohane's P.O.V.  
**

Yohane quickly removed her hands from You's shoulders and took a few steps back. She averted her gaze as her cheeks turned light pink. After a minute of awkward silence, the first year gulped anxiously and composed herself to the best of her ability. Her pink eyes met with You's blue eyes before she started speaking.

"That's right, You. Come and join this fallen angel! Shall we descend into darkness together?" Positioning one hand over her eye, the student utilized her deeper voice for a dramatic effect. Instead of answering, You stared at the so-called fallen angel wordlessly. Before she knew it, You had burst out into laughter. _Arghhhh! That's not what I meant to say!_ Yohane chided herself inwardly, pouting at her mistake.

"Ahahaha! Yoshiko, you are so funny!" You giggled, genuinely smiling for the first time since Chika and Riko became girlfriends. Realizing that she amused the gloomy second year, the corners of Yohane's lips curled upwards to form a small smile. She ignored the fact that You had used her real name instead of her preferred name because she was happy enough seeing her crush become cheerful again. However, Yohane's antics caused You to remember Aqours… leading to her thoughts going to her fellow second year classmates.

Yohane took it upon herself to listen to You's ranting that soon came afterwards, which resulted in You crying again. Yohane would hand You tissues without a word whenever she started to cry and soothingly rubbed her back. The blue-haired girl didn't dare to interrupt You, even if she started to ramble incomprehensibly or repeat things she already said.

"W-Why do I still l-love Chika? Why does it h-hurt s-so much?" You choked out, swaying slightly. Yohane swallowed as she felt her heart throb painfully. She, too, was currently stuck in a one-sided love. _I wish You loved me instead… At least I could return her feelings…_ Yohane noticed that her friend was swaying from side-to-side harder than before. Right then, You fell over and her head landed on Yohane's shoulder.

"You!" Yohane gasped in shock, wrapping her arms around the athletic student before she could slip off and land on the floor. Panicking, Yohane hastily went to check You's pulse. Fortunately, she could feel her crush's heartbeat and saw her sides expanding and contracting slowly.

"…Zzz…"

"Oh…" Yohane murmured, stifling a sigh of relief. _You just fell asleep._ The chuunibyou carefully removed You off of her and lied her down on the couch. Wanting to make You more comfortable while she slept, Yohane quickly grabbed a spare pillow and blanket from the closet in her room. She lifted the brunette's head and placed the pillow underneath, then she tucked You in with the blanket.

 _Ah! I should probably let You's father know that she's with me,_ Yohane thought, reaching for her friend's bag. She pulled out You's phone and turned it on. When the screen lit up, Yohane was greeted by a photo of Chika posing with You, flashing peace signs and beaming gleefully. This time, the fallen angel let out a sigh. She wondered how Chika could be so oblivious to her best friend's feelings towards her.

Yohane slid her finger across the screen to unlock the phone. She tapped on the 'Contacts' application and searched for You's father. Soon enough, she found him labeled as 'Dad.' The Aqours member selected his name and hit the call button. She raised the phone up to her ear and waited for him to pick up. Moments passed by and You's father never picked up, so the automated message told her to leave a message for his voicemail.

"U-Um, hello! This is Yoshi- I mean, Yohane! I'm a friend of You and I wanted to let you know that she is visiting at my place right now. She's uh-" Yohane looked over at the sleeping figure beside her. She formulated a fake answer to give and continued, "-She's helping me study right now! She'll be home a bit later than usual. Bye!" The first year hit the end call button and slid the phone back into You's bag, relieved that her message was over.

 _Bzzt_!

Startled, the high schooler jumped up a little. She pulled out her phone this time and opened up her text messages. She had one unread message from another first year at Uranohoshi. Hanamaru, a girl she had known since elementary school, had just texted her.

 _~Hanamaru: Yoshiko, where are you and You? Practice for Aqours has already started…~_

 _Oh no! I forgot…_ Yohane face-palmed herself and started typing her response. She knew that You would be embarrassed if everyone knew the truth, so she whipped up another lie and sent Hanamaru a text message.

 _~Yohane: It's Yohane! Also, You became ill after school today so I offered to take her to my place. She's sleeping right now. Should I come back to school for practice?~_

Yohane put her phone on the coffee table in front of her before gazing back at You. A minute later, Yohane's phone was barraged by a sudden income of texts. Everyone from Aqours was asking how You was feeling. She sent them all replies, pretending it was a small cold. Eventually, Hanamaru inquired if the entire group should come over to help their friend.

 _~Yohane: It isn't that bad, everyone! Besides, if everyone came here, we'd bother You…~_

Luckily for the young girl, the rest of the idol group agreed. Hanamaru sent one last text, telling Yohane to text her if You's health worsened anymore. Yohane put her phone back on the table and leaned backwards, covering her eyes with her arm. She sat there for a few minutes, resting after responding to all those messages. Finally, she glanced at You again and took in her appearance.

You's closed eyes were red and puffy thanks to crying so much. Also, she was frowning while she was asleep. Despite the dejected facial expression, the rest of her looked tranquil. Yohane loved You's shoulder-length light brown hair and its gentle curls. She admired the older student's taut body, which You got by constantly exercising. She had to practice for both Aqours and her swimming competitions.

As she lovingly watched over her crush, Yohane found herself becoming more at ease. Her eyelids started to feel heavy and they struggled to stay open. Ultimately, her eyes stayed closed and the fallen angel drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Author's Note:

Annnnnnnd the second chapter is out! By the way, I forgot to mention my plan for uploading chapters for this fic. My goal is to at least upload one chapter per week. I attend high school at the moment, so school is my main priority. Once again, thank you for reading! :)


	3. Aqours Practice

**You's P.O.V.**

Blinking open her eyes, You stared up at the ceiling above her. Despite sleeping for what felt like an eternity, she still felt exhausted. She would've been content with just lying there for a while longer, but her ears picked up soft breathing coming from her side. _An intruder?!_ Unsure of what to do, the second year balled up her fist and froze. _I've got to defend myself!_

You pushed herself up and leaped onto the ground next to the couch. She swiftly spun around and started to punch at the person that sat next to her. You's hand stopped just short of the person's nose. She quickly drew her fist back; a sweat drop forming over her furrowed brow. _What is Yohane doing here?!_

The now fully awake girl took in surroundings better this time around. She realized she wasn't at her home and was currently at Yohane's residence. Perplexed, You sat back down on the couch. She recalled the events that happened earlier that day shortly afterwards. Instead of sobbing again, You made a blank facial expression.

It wasn't like she didn't want to cry. She just had her heart break; shattering like glass falling to the floor. You was simply out of tears for the time being. Her gaze drifted to the window. The sky had darkened into a shade of orange, tinged with some pink and purple. The orange reminded the ship captain's daughter of mikans- Chika's favorite snack.

"Chika…" You uttered, lost in a foggy daze. She stood back up and grabbed her bag, placing it over her shoulder. She glanced over at the sleeping Yohane, speculating if she should wake up the chuunibyou before leaving. _I really owe her. I should buy Yoshiko a video game she wants as thanks for helping me…_ You bowed respectfully before heading to the door, 100% certain that the other member of Aqours was asleep.

"Thank you, Yohane."

…

The rest of that night was a blur for You. She had went home and forced herself to work on assignments from school due the next day. You ate dinner without speaking, surprising her father as she usually spoke a lot about her day at mealtimes. Though when she went to school the next morning, You could hardly remember anything.

Exiting the classroom, You found herself sluggishly walking to Aqours' practice area. She became conscious to the fact that she wasn't looking forward to practice. She actually felt sick. She was a little grateful that Chika ignored her all day, whether it was on purpose or not. Whenever she could, Chika would start up a conversation with Riko.

Before she could reach the rooftop, a familiar figure raced passed her. You unexpectedly admired the dark navy blue hair that flowed by her peripheral vision. It evoked warm memories of the night sky she watched with her father while riding their ferry out in the sea. She snapped out of her state of awe and tried to express her appreciation.

"Y-Yoshiko?! Uh, thanks for-"

"-It's Yo-ha-ne!" Yohane interrupted, placing emphasis on each syllable. She pointed her finger directly at the brunette's face. You's eyes widened in shock, but she waited for her friend to continue. "I heard you call me Yohane last night! You said it before you left!"

"E-Eh?! S-So… so what if I did? I didn't think a name was that important…" You admitted, scratching her head. Yohane removed her finger from the second year's face and smirked. She positioned herself in one of her fallen angel poses while laughing manically.

"It is vital for a fallen angel!" Yohane declared haughtily. You began to chuckle, entertained by Yohane's ridiculousness. She swore that Yohane's smirk became a sincere smile, but if it did, it was only for a second. "Anyway, have you considered my offer from yesterday? Will you become one of my little demons?" Yohane questioned once she stopped snickering.

You had forgotten about that request. She nodded, agreeing to become a "little demon." _What's the harm in doing it? It is just a silly joke…_ Yohane giggled in response, clasping her hands with You's in delight. Something stirred in You's heart, caused by the first year's action. Her entire face flushed dark pink, almost the exact same color of Ruby's hair. She shrugged it off, deciding she just thought Yohane's excitement was adorable. Nothing else.

"Awww! You two are so _cute_!" a voice squealed in a high pitch next to You's ear. The pair quickly released each other and faced opposite directions. " _Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my gooooooooooood!"_ You rapidly took a few steps back, trying to protect her sense of hearing.

"M-Mari?!" You stammered out as the blonde-haired student dashed up to her, closing the space between them. Mari hugged her and then hugged Yohane, bouncing up and down in excitement. The third year clapped her hands together, her face beaming.

" _Yes_? Oh, my little classmates are so cute! I wish Dia would act as sweet as you two more often…" Mari stated dreamily. She pinched the younger girls' cheeks and stretched them out a little. Yohane practically rushed backwards to get away.

"M-Mari! Haven't you ever heard of personal space?!"

"Yoshiko, _my bad_!" Mari half-heartedly apologized in English, still smiling. The fallen angel sighed and glimpsed over at her crush sheepishly. Mari gently pushed You towards the door to the rooftop. "Let's go! I'm sure the rest of the girls are waiting on us."

"It's Yohane…" Yohane muttered under her breath, sulking as she followed the older girls up to the rooftop. Like Mari said, the rest of Aqours were already at the place designated for the group's practice. You spotted Chika and Riko holding hands right away. Frowning, she turned away and fixated on Yohane. To her surprise, Yohane was peering over at her as well, but looked away as soon as they made eye contact. _…Yohane?_

Before You could ask if something was wrong, Dia requested for everyone's attention to be on her. The black-haired third year started off on a speech about how she felt that everyone could be working harder during practice. She probably said some other things, but You zoned out during the speech. She was thinking of how Yohane was getting so physically close to her more than normal. Had Yohane always gotten that close to others?

"You? You!" A voice coming from in front of You brought her back to reality. She blinked a couple of times and saw everyone staring at her with a concerned look. Dia was the owner of the voice. The president of the student council had her hands on her hips, her eyes narrowed in annoyance. "This is exactly what I was talking about! We slack off too much!"

"We're sorry, Dia…" Chika grumbled, a tad peeved that Aqours was being scolded. The rest of the girls nodded in agreement, moving next to Chika out of fear of Dia's irritation. Yohane, on the other hand, walked up to You and Dia with her arms crossed.

"I understand what you mean, but please don't use You as an example of our recent laziness. She was sick yesterday, remember?" The first year quickly came to You's defense, standing up to Dia. Multiple gasps came from the group of schoolgirls. _Eh?! Yohane is protecting me against Dia?!_ For some reason, this made You feel overwhelmingly blissful. _…Wait! Did Yohane just say I was sick?_

"O-Oh… you are right, Yohane. I forgot that you texted us that yesterday afternoon." Dia dipped her head towards the underclassman and then turned to face You. Her frustration had quickly transformed into worry. "You, I'm so sorry! I had completely forgot that you were ill. How are you feeling right now? Are you able to practice? Do you need to take more breaks?" Dia began to blurt out question after question, sounding like a fretful mother.

You was swift to assure her she was fine and ready to practice. Dia looked her over one more time before heading to her position for the dance they were working on. Dia getting to her placement signaled to the rest of Aqours to get into their positions. You rushed to hers and forced all thoughts unrelated to practice out of her head.

…

 _Gulp_.

"Ah..." You moaned after moving the bottle away from her lips. She was sitting in the shade, watching the rest of Aqours dance. Regardless of asserting that she was okay, Dia refused to believe her and made the brunette take an extra break. "This is so good!" The icy cold water she was drinking helped cool her from the scorching sun.

If she had been given an extra break in the past, You was positive her attention would be on Chika. However, she was eyeing a certain navy blue-haired beauty. She was never given the time to notice this before, but she was charmed by Yohane's dancing. Her movements were so graceful and fluid. The new dance was letting everyone in Aqours show off their elegant side and You thought that Yohane pulled off the concept the best.

 _Even though she's a first year and sometimes acts really mischievous, Yohane has an unanticipated mature side,_ You noted mentally. She drew her knees up to her chest and placed her arms on them, allowing her to rest her face in her hands.

"1! 2! 3!" Kanan repeated loudly, but You only heard it as background noise. She was tuned in onto Yohane's light panting. Sweat trickled down the chuunibyou's face, but she didn't wipe it off. Yohane was too focused on the dance to care. "And stop!" At that moment, Chika and Ruby dramatically fell over.

"R-Ruby wants water…" Ruby wheezed, her shaking arms dragging her to the shade. Chika followed in hot pursuit while the rest of the girls chose to walk like normal human beings. You hopped onto her feet and grabbed a new bottle of water out of the cooler. She ran over to Yohane and handed her the cold drink.

"T-Thank you!" Yohane murmured, her face getting redder although she was standing in the shade. The fallen angel twisted the cap off and started to gulp down the water hastily. While she was drinking, Mari skipped over to the duo.

" _You and Yoshiko sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G_!" Mari sung cheerfully, confusing You. Yohane spat out the water and started coughing.

"What? Please speak in Japanese, Mari!" You begged, pouting at the blonde student. She usually didn't mind Mari's random English, but based on Yohane's reaction, she knew the upperclassmen was most likely teasing her. Mari snorted, holding in her laughter to the best of her ability.

" _It's joke_!"

"H-Huh? Oh well…" You sighed, shaking her head. She gave up on trying to understand what Mari was saying and turned back to the first year. Yohane was wiping her mouth and glaring at Mari. Once she was done getting the water off of her face, Yohane closed the bottle and stalked off towards the cooler. _Is she embarrassed?_

"You? How are you feeling right now, zura?" Hanamaru asked before taking a sip from her bottle. The other brunette was sweating more than the others. You noted that Hanamaru looked extremely uncomfortable; her clothes were clinging to her skin due to her perspiration. Before joining Aqours, Hanamaru had hardly exercised and spent her time reading books.

"I'm fine, thank you. What about you?" You responded, looking around for an extra towel. The first year stated that she was good as well, but wished it wasn't so hot outside. After finding a towel, You handed it to Hanamaru. She graciously accepted it and used it to wipe her face. "Same here. It sucks that we practice during the hottest part of the day too."

Their small talk ended when Dia requested everyone's attention for a second time. The third year told the group that practice was over for the day and that they should all start heading home. A few of them cheered before saying their goodbyes. Hanamaru was the first to leave; the Kurosawa sisters trailing after her. Chika and Riko were the next pair to leave. You heard the couple making plans for the evening. Soon, Kanan and Mari left together, leaving You with Yohane.

"Little demon!"

"Yes, my fallen angel overlord?" You sniggered, playing along with Yohane's demonic antics. Not so astonishingly, the chuunibyou looked pleased being addressed that way.

"Are you free this- ack! Never mind!" Yohane stopped mid-sentence, only to pretend like she wasn't going to ask a question. She fled from the rooftop, making You the last to head home. As You walked to her house, she pondered on what Yohane was going to ask her. _I wonder… no, it couldn't have been something like that…_

* * *

Author's Note:

This is probably going to be the last super quick update for this story. Spring break ends for me today, so when I wake up tomorrow, I start going back to school... Anyway, I think I should start jotting down some ideas in my phone's memo application to help me remember what I want to write for this fanfic. I tend to get ideas that I think are great, only to forget them because my memory sucks lol. As always, thanks for reading! :)


	4. First Years at the Beach!

**Yohane's P.O.V.**

"Ugh…" Yohane muttered, closing the door to her apartment. She slumped down onto her couch and sighed. _Good job, Yohane…_ she thought sarcastically. _I can't believe I freaked out before I could even ask her out on a date._ Propping her legs up onto the coffee table, Yohane recalled some of the events that happened earlier that day. "I can't believe Mari said something like that… I'm so embarrassed…"

The one memory that stuck out the most was Mari singing the "Sitting in a Tree" song to You and her. The chuunibyou had understood it due to her taking a beginners level English class. Yohane fanned her face with both of her hands; she could feel the heat radiating off of her face. After calming herself down a little, she began to question if Mari was simply being Mari, or did she really know about Yohane's crush.

Humming "Humming Friend", Yohane rose to her feet and headed off to the kitchen. She wanted to forget Mari's ridiculousness and hoped that a yummy snack would help her with that. _What would taste the best?_ She asked herself as she opened the pantry door. _Hm… oh, chocolate!_ Yohane reached for the chocolate and pulled it out; closing the door afterwards. She placed her chocolate on the counter and started to look for the strawberries. Those were the fallen angel's favorite foods; chocolate and strawberries went together so well.

Once she had both, Yohane opened the lid for each container and pulled out a strawberry. The first year almost drooled at the view of the red, succulent berry hovering over the chocolate. She slowly dipped the strawberry inside the container. She took it out once it was completely covered in the brown gooeyness. The smell was driving her senses wild. Yohane popped it into her mouth and chewed slowly; savoring the sweet taste of the strawberry-chocolate mixture.

"This taste so good…" she mumbled after swallowing. "I don't understand how there are some people out there that don't like chocolate and strawberries. How do they exist?" She continued to stand at the counter to eat her favorite foods until she ran out. She had went in to grab another strawberry, but her hand hit the bottom of the container. Yohane moped at the lack of strawberries and threw the empty container into the trash. Right after, her cellphone started ringing. Without even looking at the caller ID, Yohane accepted the call and greeted cheerfully,

"Hello, you have summoned the sinful fallen angel, Yohane!"

"Ah, Yoshiko! Calling people on this tiny device still amazes me. It's the future, zura!" the caller shouted. Yohane winced and removed her phone from her ear for a second.

"Z-Zuramaru?"

"Yeah, it's me! Ruby and I are going to the beach tomorrow and wanted to know if you would like to come with us. It'll be fun, zura!" Yohane paused, trying to decide what she wanted to do. Then, the perfect idea hatched inside her head.

"Hmm, the fallen angel shall come for her little demons! Uh… m-may I bring someone with me as well?"

"Thank you, Yoshiko! Of course you can bring someone. Who do you want to take, zura?" Hanamaru inquired, puzzled at the question.

"You!"

"You want to bring You? Is that okay, zura? Wasn't she sick the other day and possibly today?" Yohane wanted to face-palm herself for coming up with that kind of lie. _She wasn't actually sick…_ she sighed inwardly. However, she knew she couldn't suddenly back out of that lie.

"Y-You are right, I forgot about that…"

"How'd you forget? You are the one that took care of her. Anyway, since when were you two so close, zura?" Hanamaru asked inquisitively. Yohane nearly choked on her own saliva. _Where'd that come from?!_

"Do You and I really seem that close?!" Yohane shrieked out of utter surprise. She did desire to get more familiar with her crush, but she didn't think it would happen so quickly. In fact, Hanamaru's question made her overjoyed at the idea.

"I-I guess… zura? You two looked pretty friendly during today's practice."

"Oh… Well, I'll show up at the beach tomorrow anyway! Thanks for inviting me, Zuramaru~"

"You're wel-"

 _ **Beep.**_

Before Hanamaru finished her sentence, Yohane ended the call. She bounced around the kitchen excitedly, but not due to the fact she was going to the beach the next day. Someone told her that she seemed close to You! She couldn't wait until she could see the brunette again.

 _..._

Yohane was truly grateful for the existence of flip flops. If it wasn't for those shoes, her feet would be burning on the scorching sand. She had arrived at the beach and met up with her fellow first years. To her right, Ruby and Hanamaru walked by her side, talking about how they couldn't wait to swim together. _Ah, I really wish I could've asked You to come with me…_ She somewhat felt like a third wheel on a date. The fallen angel wasn't sure if she was the only one that noticed, but it appeared that her companions were girlfriends. Ruby and Hanamaru were always together and Yohane had walked in on them sitting suspiciously close multiple times.

Yohane's attire consisted of a sexy two-piece that was black on top with white frills underneath. On the black part, there were pink roses and here bikini was slightly translucent. The youngest in the group, Ruby, wore the cutest bikini that Yohane's ever seen. It was white and blue, with white polka dots on the bottoms and the tiny tie on the top. Hanamaru, on the other hand, was wearing a yellow bikini, its pattern being plaid. Their hair was in their normal hairstyles, except for the fact that they were wearing different hair accessories.

Before arriving at the water, Yohane kicked off her flip flops and glanced around the beach. It gave her a happy feeling just watching many people frolicking in the water or doing some other relaxing activity. Her eyes landed upon two familiar people standing ankle-deep in the water. _Chika and You?! What are they doing together?_ She wanted to rush over and see what was up, but before she could move, You hugged Chika and turned around to walk away. When the brunette saw Yohane, her eyes widened in surprise.

"Y-Yohane?! What are you doing here?" You called out, beginning to run to the younger girl. Yohane ran to her as well, meeting her halfway from their original distance. From the corner of her vision, the blue-haired student saw Chika leaving the beach. The ginger leader wasn't wearing a swimsuit, so Yohane assumed that she only came to the beach to talk to You.

"One of my little demons asked me to tag along!" Yohane announced, referring to Hanamaru's phone call the day before. Yohane couldn't stop staring at her crush's face, concerned that her talk with Chika would sadden her. Unexpectedly, the first year didn't see any form of gloom upon You's face, though she didn't look extremely cheerful either. "…Why did you meet up with Chika? It would've been better if you stayed away from her as much as possible. Not being as close is one way to kill a crush you know…" _…Am I jealous?_ Yohane pondered, her mind replaying You hugging the other second year.

"You're right, Yohane. However, you know that we already have to spend a lot of time together due to being idols. I can't let a silly little crush ruin Aqours and our friendship. That's why I met with Chika today…"

"Huh?" Yohane was trying to comprehend what You did. What else could she possibly do to get rid of her crush on Chika?

"I told Chika to come here so I could tell her that I was happy for her and Riko. They make an awesome pair and deserve each other. Also, I told Chika that I would always be one of her best friends. She could rely on me whenever she needed a friend. I'm going to get over Chika by sheer willpower!" You declared, fist pumping into the air and forcing a wide grin on her face. Yohane could see that her crush was donning a mask to make herself appear like she didn't care anymore. _Ah, I see. She told Chika this to cement the fact that she'll never be anything more to Chika than a close friend. She wants herself to realize this._

"You're a really strong person. I admire that…" the fallen angel complimented, an unusually soft expression on her face. She watched as You's cheeks became light pink and the older girl started to sputter.

"T-Thank you!"

"You're welcome… my #1 little demon!" Sensing that You could use more cheering up, she decided to lighten the mood by throwing in her demonic antics. This caused You to become even more flustered. "Fufufu~"

"Ah, Yoshiko and You! Hurry up and join us! The water feels great, zura!" Hanamaru shouted from in the ocean, waving both her hands at them. Ruby nodded her head in agreement before playfully splashing her best friend with some water. You responded with a quick "okay!" and started to unzip her light blue hoodie. _W-What is she doing?! She's changing in front of everyone!_ You threw her short-sleeved hoodie behind her and her pants soon followed to the ground. _Oh right, she has a swimsuit on underneath… I forgot…_

Yohane couldn't remove her eyes off of her crush's body. Like the others, she was wearing a two-piece swimsuit, though the bottoms were shaped like tiny gym shorts. The main colors were blue and red, with some stripes on the swimsuit. The best part, however, was how the swimsuit left little to the imagination. The first year saw how lithe You was and appreciated her beautiful curves. She put her hand up to her mouth to cover up the perverted grin forming on her face. _I'm usually very unfortunate. I guess all my luck was saved up for today~_

 ** _Whack!_**

A volleyball smacked Yohane right in the center of her face. She fell over from the impact and blood started to drip from her nostrils. You was the first to hover over her, Hanamaru and Ruby soon after. Their mouths were moving, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. A few seconds later and her world faded to black.

 _..._

When she became conscious once again, Yohane felt like her nose was on fire. Her head was throbbing as well. She tried to sit up, but it caused her head to hurt more.

"Gah!" she cried out, flopping back down onto the bed. The eccentric high schooler looked around and saw that her surroundings were mostly white. _I'm… I'm at the hospital?_ Right after she realized that, she heard a door open from the opposite side of the room. A nurse walked in first, You on her heels. When the second year saw Yohane was awake, her eyes lit up with joy.

"Yohane!" she chirped, hurrying to the bedside. The nurse watched their reunion for a little while before politely reminding You that she had to perform a checkup. "Oh, right! Excuse me!" You moved out of the way and stood at the bottom of the bed. The nurse swiftly did her job and gave Yohane some more pain medicine when she admitted that she was in agony. Once she was done with her task, the nurse slightly bowed and left the two alone.

"You, what time is it?" Yohane inquired, speculating on how long she was passed out for.

"It is evening now. Before you wonder where Hanamaru and Ruby are, I told them to head home. I didn't want their parents to worry about them as well."

"Oh, okay." She didn't know what else to say. She was still in pain, but is was starting to become more dull. Unfortunately, the sleepiness was returning too. You sat down on the bed next to Yohane's feet, flashing her a warm smile.

"The nurse told me if she had to give you more pain medicine that you would pass out again. I'll stay with you until then."

"T-Thank you, You…" Yohane flipped over onto her other side so You couldn't see her reddening face. She knew that her nose was probably broken and that should be considered bad luck. She just couldn't see it that way, though. Not when You gave her such an angelic look. _I've sinned too much, I'm really going to the depths of Hell…_ she mused, fantasizing about You and her going on a date until drowsiness took over once again.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Sorry for the very late update! It's been about 3 months since I last updated this fanfic... I'm not going to lie, I'm not really pleased with how this chapter turned out. I feel like I would get an idea, start writing about it, and then want to do something else _SO MANY TIMES_! I hope the next chapter isn't as disappointing... :'(

Also, thank you for all the reviews/favs/follows on this story! I'm really happy that so many people are enjoying it so far. ;v;


End file.
